Secrets 3-26-14
by hprue19 aka kathy
Summary: A girl with cancer feels alone but a friend of hers tries to show her she isn't alone anymore.


Secrets

Chapter 1

There was a girl that was all alone, she didn't have much friends. Everybody made fun of the way she dressed, talked, and looked. Nobody tried to talk to her, they were afraid of getting made fun of to. Little did they know about the secret she was hiding. She had cancer, she didn't understand how she was able to keep that a secret she wanted someone to know other than her parents.

When a new girl came to her school, she saw the girl with cancer sitting by herself. When the girl with cancer looked up from what she was doing she saw the new girl coming over to her.

"Hi I'm Allison." the new girl said when she got over to the girl with cancer.

"Hi I'm Elizabeth." the girl with cancer said shyly. Great now I have to keep this a secret but how I don't want to lie to her. She is an amazing girl I can't lie to her. Allison is the only person that has tried to talk to me. Elizabeth thought to her self.

Allison spoke up as they were walking in the hallways at school, "Why is everyone pointing and laughing?" Elizabeth couldn't tell her, she just made a friend she couldn't lose her best friend. Elizabeth took off running to the girls bathroom and started crying. Allison chased after her to see if she was okay.

"Elizabeth are you in here?" Allison heard crying coming from the stall by the mirror. Allison walked over to the the stall and asked "Elizabeth can you please come out of the stall?"

"No, I don't want to."

"Please, I want to know whats wrong." Elizabeth came out of the stall and started crying again. Allison walked over and gave her a hug and asked her "what's wrong?" just as Elizabeth was getting ready to tell her about the cancer a group of girls walked in.

"Yeah, Elizabeth whats wrong?" one of the girls asked sarcastically. Elizabeth didn't say anything and just ran out of the bathroom.

Allison and one of the other girls ran out of the bathroom to find Elizabeth. Allison wasn't to thrilled about having one of the girls that are mean to Elizabeth with her to find Elizabeth.

"I know you're not thrilled to have me help you find Elizabeth."

"Why would you say that?" Allison asked sarcastically.

"See thats what I'm talking about."

"I don't like you happy I said it, theres a reason why I don't like you."

"Whats the reason?"

"You're mean to Elizabeth!"

"Whatever." she said as she walked off. As she was walking off she ran into Elizabeth. Elizabeth looked like she was about to run off again when the girl asked her what was wrong. When Allison finally caught up to the girl to apologize about what happened and what she had said in the conversation she saw her talking to someone but she couldn't see who it was. When she tried to get a closer look she saw it was Elizabeth. She didn't know what to say so she just walked away thinking to herself 'Why is it people always do this to me? I am not that bad of a person am I?' Allison wasn't paying attention to where she was walking and ran right into Elizabeth.

When Elizabeth saw her, she had a huge smile on her face.

"I'm really sorry that I ran off, I just had to get out of the bathroom."

"It's okay and hey no matter what they say I'll stick by you no matter what." With that they were off to class until Elizabeth's nose started bleeding.

"Elizabeth your nose is bleeding!" Allison said when they got to the classroom door.

"It does that, I never know..." before she could finish her sentence she faints. Allison ran into the classroom to get the teacher.

"Mrs. Howard, come quick Elizabeth fainted, she is in the hallway by the door." Allison was out the door and by Elizabeth before Mrs. Howard could say anything to calm her down. Mrs. Howard came running out the door leaving no one in charge of the class. She ran down to the nurse to tell them to call the ambulance, Allison never left Elizabeth's side. When the ambulance got there, Allison wanted to ride with Elizabeth but the medics didn't let her.

"Please I have to stay with her."

"I'm sorry miss you can't ride along, only family is allowed."

"But I am her family."

"Can anyone back you up on that?" Allison looked over at her teacher and she knew what she was asking without having to ask.

"I can back her up on her being family with Elizabeth." Allison had this look of gratitude toward her teacher. Allison got to ride along with Elizabeth in the ambulance, she promised Elizabeth that she would never leave her side no matter what and she is sticking to that promise.

Chapter 2

When they got to the hospital the nurse called Elizabeth's parents. Allison was scared that she would lose her best friend. An hour has past and her parents still haven't showed yet. Allison was getting worried, the doctors gave Allison Elizabeth's phone so they could scan Elizabeth's brain to check on her cancer. Allison called Elizabeth's parents to let them know what had happened but no one answered the phone. Two hours have passed and no one showed up, Allison got a phone call from Elizabeth's parent's phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this miss Holt?"

"No, this is her best friend. Elizabeth is in scanning, may I ask who is calling?"

"This is officer Smith, miss Holt's parents were in a really bad crash, they were hit by a high person. Can you please let her know what happened when she is out of scanning?" before Allison could reply the officer hung up. Allison thought to herself 'Oh my what am I going to tell her? I can't just come out of the blue and say your parents are dead, I would look like a bad friend but yet if I didn't tell her I would be a bad friend.' Allison heard Elizabeth say her name and got her out of her train of thought.

Allison looked like she had been crying when Elizabeth walked out.

"Allison are you okay? What happened?"

"I-I got a call on your phone and" she couldn't finish her sentence.

"And what?"

"Your parents are dead." she finished before crying.

"Oh I-I can't believe this." Elizabeth said before falling to the ground crying. Allison felt bad for her, she wanted to change the subject to something happy. When Elizabeth was ready to go home she looked over at Allison.

"I'm really glad that you told me what happened instead of letting me find out on my own, I don't think I could have handled it. Thanks for staying with me when I went to the hospital."

"It was really difficult to tell you what happened with your parents and I'm really sorry. It was really difficult to ride with you they didn't let me since I'm not family so I lied and said I was, I hope thats okay."

"Yeah thats okay, we are like sisters." Elizabeth started crying and Allison gave her a hug.

"Allison do you want to come over and have a girls night?"

"Yeah sure. What movie do you want to watch?"

"Anything." Allison and Elizabeth went to a movie place to pick out a movie they both like, they picked _The Lucky one_. When they got back to the house, Elizabeth didn't want to go in.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know if I can go in there and my parents not be in there with dinner on the table."

"I'm so sorry Elizabeth."

"It's okay. Lets go in better face it now than later." with that they were inside with the movie playing a popcorn in front of them.

Before the movie was over they fell asleep. Elizabeth couldn't sleep so she was cleaning the kitchen. She knew her mom always did that when she couldn't sleep. She had no clue what was going on in her life and why everything was happening to her, first the cancer, and now this. When she started crying she heard someone's voice.

"Whats wrong Lizzy." she knew it was her mom, she was the only one that ever called her Lizzy.

"I don't know whats going on anymore."

"I know honey."

"Mom did you know I have cancer?"

"Yes honey and you have to tell Allison."

"I-I don't know if I can, what will I do if she doesn't want to be friends anymore?"

"She won't leave your side she promised she wouldn't and I know she won't" Allison was starting to wake up.

"Elizabeth you up?"

"Yeah I'm in the kitchen." Allison walks into the kitchen and sees she already made breakfast.

"How long have you been up?"

"Since midnight, I couldn't sleep." Allison saw the nervousness in her eyes.

"Whats wrong Elizabeth?"

"I have cancer."

"Oh my, how bad is it?"

"I-I don't know, I have to go in tomorrow for more test, can you go with me?"

"Of course, I won't leave your side during it."

"I'm really glad that you said that, I was afraid that if you found out that you would leave."

"If I was going to leave I would have when you told me. I made a promise and I'm keeping that promise."

They went to the store to get Elizabeth somethings for her tests tomorrow. Allison was getting scared as she waited in the waiting room. She wanted to know how bad Elizabeth's cancer was. When Elizabeth walked out she didn't say anything which scared Allison more than what she was. When they got to Elizabeth's house Allison broke the silence.

"What did they say about the cancer?" Elizabeth stayed quite, Allison didn't know what to do. "Please don't leave me out of the loop." she continued.

"I'm not keeping you out of the loop, please understand that I'm not ready to talk about what happened today and what they had said, I am letting it all sink in. I will tell you when I am ready." Elizabeth finally said. Allison walked back to her house to cool off and to let Elizabeth cool off also. 'Why did she snap at me like that? I wish I knew what had happened and what was said about her cancer. I am worried about her, I don't want anything bad to happen to her, I don't want to lose my best friend.' Allison's mom walked into the kitchen getting her out of her thoughts.

"Hey sweetie, whats wrong?" Allison told her everything that had happened. "Honey I am so sorry." her mom continued.

"Mom, I don't know what happened we told each other everything."

"Maybe you should call her."

"I don't know she seemed really mad at me."

"Call her even if she is mad, she needs you more than ever."

Allison walked over to her mom and gave her a hug and walked out to call Elizabeth. When no one answered she got really worried. She was screaming into the phone "Pick up please, Elizabeth pick up!" She kept calling and calling and still no answer. Allison's mom came running when she heard Allison scream.

"Baby whats wrong?"

"She's not answering and I'm getting worried." her mom walked over and gave her a hug and was trying to calm her down. Allison got up and ran out the door when she heard sirens going down the street. When she saw where they were headed she ran faster and faster. When they stopped in front of Elizabeth's house her heart dropped. When they carried her out Allison ran crying to her stretcher. Allison was tugging at her to get her to wake up but she never did. Allison saw her mom's car pull up in the driveway next to Elizabeth's, Allison ran over to her mom when the medic pulled her away from her best friend.

Allison didn't come out of her room since they got back from Elizabeth's house, her mom didn't want her to hear something at the hospital that would kill her inside. 'Why didn't I stay with her during the fight instead of leaving? What would I do if I killed her by fighting with her? God please help me understand what she did to have all this happen to her.'

"Sweetie can I come in?" she heard her mom ask knocking her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah." her mom entered but didn't say anything. No one knew what to say at this point. Allison's phone started ringing breaking the silence.

"Hello?"

"Hey, can we talk?" it was Elizabeth.

"Yeah, when do you want to meet up?"

"How about now?"

"Sure let me ask my mom." she asked her mom and she said yes, with that Allison was up and out the door forgetting she was still on the phone.

"Hey did you forget something?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh yeah sorry." they hung up. When Allison got to Elizabeth's house she was glad to see her best friend. As Elizabeth was walking down the stairs Allison saw something.

Elizabeth had a brace on her leg.

"Hey what happened to your leg?"

"I-I-I fell down the stairs." what really happened is that the guy she like asked her out and when she was dating him, she found out her was abusive, and when she tried to end it he came after her and attacked her but she couldn't tell her best friend that. She had a black eye which she covered up with foundation and a broken leg.

"I know your lying."

"How would you know if I am or not."

"I can by the way you spoke when I asked what happened. I just want the truth was it Jackson?" Elizabeth looked away when she asked if it was the guy she just broke up with. Allison knew he was abusive.

"Fine! It was Jackson. I just couldn't tell you because you warned me that he was and I didn't listen. When I tried to break up with him when I got out of the hospital the other day, he came after me last night after our fight and attacked me." Elizabeth started crying.

"I'm so sorry Elizabeth." Alison walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Allison I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about what happened between me and Jackson and not listening to you."

Allison shrugged it off and just held on tighter to her best friend.

"You're hurting me." Allison let go of her.

"Sorry, I'm just really glad that I didn't kill you with the fighting that we did yesterday."


End file.
